


The Feathers to my Wings

by Puddingloli



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, F/F, Magical Girls, Suffering, if you look closely theres suffering, magical girls are made to suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddingloli/pseuds/Puddingloli
Summary: I'm getting the hang of this writing thing. Writing about bittersweet stories is super fun :)
Relationships: Alina Grey & Karin Misono
Kudos: 20





	The Feathers to my Wings

"DAMN YOU ALINA GREY!!" Screamed Kanagi Izumi before  
getting pelted mercilessly by bullets of fragmented light, bullets were fired directly at her head, connecting successfully to her right eye, shattering her soul gem like an overworked lightbulb. Alina Grey, one of the Wings of the Magius, fighting for the liberation of magical girls from witchification was barely managing to remain standing over her. Alina paused... then quickly fired another round without hesitation, blood sprayed behind Kanagi as the bullets pierced through her empty husk of a body. Kanagi flew back, hitting the ground, lying in a pool of her own blood...

She wasn't moving...

Alina tightly gripped her beaten wrist, preparing another barrage, her light giggles quickly escalated to bloody, maniacal laughter, the echoes getting lost in the pouring night sky. She couldn't wait to release her pent-up rage into that troublesome magical girl...

Alina hesitantly released her straining grip... there was no reason to continue her assault, it would be no more than a waste of whatever magic she had remaining, quite literally beating a dead horse.

Alina's soul gem was dirty...

Alina was dying...

Alina collapsed to her knees and softly giggled with great satisfaction as she laid herself upon the ground. She faced Kanagi's deceased body and weakly grinned...

"Molto bello, Such beauty, what meaning death portrays. The unending cycle of life and death is life's greatest masterpiece.. and I, Alina... have made it my own.

"..."

"Grrh" Alina grunted in pain, while covering the source of the infliction.

"Those damn brats... better have released Alina's precious eve, I... Alina, will not settle with dying... for a-anything less."

Alina laid in silence, all immediate thoughts drowned out by the heavy downpour. Alina was covered from head to toe in gashes and cuts, her injuries stung from the rain, her cube was shattered into pieces, Alina, always being fascinated with life and death was now going to experience it for herself, a fate everything met, yet never could and never will be explained...  
Alina peered into her soul gem... it was black as the night sky, there was a void of nothing, nothing but a grin, the grin if her doppel staring back at her. Alina could do nothing but stare back with tears in her eyes, even though obsessed with life and death as long as she could remember, it was impossible not be be fearful of what awaited her on the other side, if anything at all...

Alina could feel her grief overtake her physical form, her doppel, her magnificent doppel.

Alina forced the remainder of her energy, erupting into a fit of insanity crazed laughter.

"HAHAHAHA, I, ALINA AM NOT DYING, BUT RATHER ASCENDING INTO MY GREATEST MASTERPIECE!!!"

Her soul gem was cracking, disintegrating before Alina's very eyes. It hurt, the pain was unbearable. But it was going to be ok, because soon, Alina was going to finally truly understand her art, melt into her artwork. This was the inspirazione she was always missing.

"HAHAHAHA, I WAS STUPID, SO VERY STUPID! HOW DID I NOT KNOW, NOT KNOW THAT TO TRULY UNDERSTAND ALINA'S ART, I HAD TO EXPERIENCE IT FOR MYSELF. HAHAHAHA!!"

A thick black smoke was emitting from Alina's soul gem, shrouding everything around it. Alina was losing consciousness, the great artist Alina's beauty... finally realised...

... but the pain stopped... her soul gem was reverting to a flush, verdant green. 

"A... grief seed?!"

Alina attempted to turn and face the magical girl but was tightly coiled in a hug...

"Alina senpai, why are you... why are you so... S-SO STUPID!?!?  
Loudly sobbed the girl.

Alina recognized that voice... it was a voice that usually pissed her off...

"Fool... Girl?... Ugh, how d-disappointing. Alina was just about to realise t-the true meaning of Alina's beauty... a-and you came along and rui...

"YOU'RE SO SELFISH! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF! How do you think your family would feel, HOW DO YOU THINK I WOULD FEEL? Cried Karin as she buried her face in Alina's collar.

"You taught me s-so much, *hic, and yet I couldn't teach you the value of your own life."

Alina felt Karin's tears flow down her back like a waterfall. Alina had tears in her eyes. She was crying...

"W-without my art... I'm... nothing.. I-i'm not a good person..."

Karin Squeezed Alina tighter...

"I don't care! Even if Alina-senpai is the evil magius, you're still my Alina-senpai!"

...their cries, drowned out by the never-ceasing rain...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting the hang of this writing thing. Writing about bittersweet stories is super fun :)


End file.
